8. Najlepsi przyjaciele cz. 2
Wstęp - W poprzednim odcinku Zamiany Ról trochę się działo - przypomniała Sadie. - Chris pokłócił się z Szefem i zaczął widzieć Chris-Aniołka i Chris-Diabełka - zaczęła Katie. - Obleś i Zajączek włamali się do auta z żarciem, które nagle samo zaczęło jechać i nie mogli z niego wyjść. - Stażysta i Pan Czołówka zobaczyli Tajemniczego Ktosia bez przebrania. - Stażysta zrobił mu fotkę. - Przez co Tajemniczy Ktoś chce go zabić. - I to by było na tyle. Czy Szef i Chris się wreszcie pogodzą? Czy ten odcinek będzie tak długi, że trzeba będzie zrobić trzecią część? Czy stażysta zginie? - TEGO DOWIECIE SIĘ OGLĄDAJĄC ZAMIANĘ RÓL!!! - Ja miałam to powiedzieć! - krzyknęła Sadie. Czołówka Kryjówka Tajemniczego Ktosia - Wiesz ziom...nienawidzę cię - powiedział Pan Czołówka do stażysty. - Nie bądź takim pesymistą, zwiejemy mu... - Taa, niby jak? - Wymyśli się coś...uważaj! - krzyknął stażysta, gdyż TK z piłą rzucił się na jego kumpla. Facet od czołówki ledwo uniknął piły. - Normalnie jak Psychol z Wyspy... - stwierdził i podbiegł ze stażystą do innej ściany. - Ta, stare dobre czasy... mimo, iż my tylko tam staliśmy i oglądaliśmy z Chrisem co się dzieje... Ty, tam jest jakaś siekiera! - powiedział stażysta, wziął ją i krzyknął do Tajemniczego Ktosia - Chodź no tutaj! Zaraz oberwiesz! - Skoro prosisz... - mruknął TK i niechętnie do niego podszedł - Chwila...to oglądają dzieci, może jakąś przerwę zrobicie, ziomy? - spytał się kamerzystów. - Okej... - powiedzieli. Przerwa 5 minut później Koniec przerwy - Ziom, mam jego pilota, spadamy! - krzyknął Pan Czołówka. - Tyy spadaj...ja się go...pozbędę! - mówił trochę wykończony walką stażysta. - No co ty, odbiło ci?! Jeśli już, to ja ci pomo... - nie dokończył, gdyż oberwał pianinem. - Dzięki ziom, zaraz by paplał... - Nie ma za co... ej, co powiesz na taki układ, że ty dajesz mi zdjęcie i przyprowadzasz Szefa, a ja wypuszczę was i... co jeszcze chcesz? - Jak jeszcze pomożesz nam zdobyć telewizor Katie i Sadie to będzie spoko. - Zgoda. To teraz spadaj i przyprowadź mi Szefa... ale jak tego nie zrobisz, to zginiesz, wiesz ziom? - Wiem, nara ziom - powiedział i wyszedł. Auto z żarciem - Aaaaaaaaaa! - panikował zajączek. - Zamknij się i pomóż mi to zatrzymać! Nie znam się na autach! - krzyknął Obleś. - Posuń się... kurde, nie działa... to też nie... to po nas. Zwykle działało na innych autach... - Czyli zginiemy? - No chyba tak. Pewnie zaraz walniemy w jakieś drzewo i będzie bum... ale to jest w telewizji, nie pozwolą nam zginąć... - Pamiętasz psychola i niedźwiedzia? - No to jednak zginiemy... O, zauważyłeś, że już opuściliśmy miasto? - Taaa. Dobrze, że jest tu żarcie i droga bez przeszkód. Przynajmniej nie zginiemy z pustym żołądkiem, bo przez ten czas zdążymy coś zjeść... Jak musieliśmy biegnąć, chyba nie było żadnych przeszkód na drodze, oprócz tych, które Tyler dał, więc mamy jeszcze 20 kilometrów życia... - Dobra, to chodźmy jeść. I zaczęli jeść. Rozwalona Restauracja Kuchnia - Lindsay ma tu takie pyszności, a gotuje tylko to pyszne coś? - zdziwił się Owen - Przecież jakby dodała do niego trochę tego - mówił dodając różne przyprawy do jedzenia Lindsay. - I tego i tego, to by było lepiej, bo by te przyprawy wzmocniły smak i by było lepsze tak ogólnie... dobra, co byś chciała, dziewczyno mojego kumpla? - Wszystko jedno... - odpowiedziała papuga. - Okej - powiedział i zaczął gotować, potajemnie podjadając rzeczy z lodówki. W jadalni - Hej Lindsay - przywitał się Chris, który właśnie wszedł - Daj mi tu coś dobrego. - Dobrze... - powiedziała i krzyknęła coś przez drzwi do kuchni. A potem się przywitała ze stażystą - Hej stażysto. - Chris, gdzie jest Szef? - Mnie się pytasz? - No, w końcu to twój kumpel. - Kiedyś był moim kumplem ziom, teraz już nie jest... ale pewnie siedzi w domu... Nie, stop! Mówił mi, że idzie do baru. - Ale tu nie ma baru... - Jest, w środku miasta taki budynek, który wygląda na opuszczony. I nie chodzi mi o ten co się palił, tylko o ten obok. Ten budynek tylko wygląda na opuszczony. Naprawiliśmy wszystko razem z Szefem. I jest spoko... Stażysta wybiegł z restauracji. - To... Lindsay, szybciej! - Proszę! - powiedziała i dała mu jakieś pyszne ciasto. ''- Omar nieźle gotuje... - zauważyła Lindsay. '' - Niezłe, Lindsay. Od kiedy ty umiesz gotować? - Eee... od dzisiaj. Miasto - Chwila...co ja wyprawiam?! Chcę poświęcić Szefa, żeby uratować sobie życie?! Chyba mnie poje... wracam do tego downa. Kryjówka Tajemniczego Ktosia - Gdzie Szef? - spytał groźnie TK - A czego ty od niego chcesz do jasnej ciasnej?! - spytał stażysta. - Cóż... przypomnę ci. Na ekranie waszych telewizorów pojawiły się kawałki innych odcinków - Było to tak - zaczął Tajemniczy Ktoś. - W czwartym odcinku, myśleli, że to ja zrobiłem ten pożar. Porwałem McLeana, śpiewaka i matkę mazgaja, gdyż chciałem z nimi porozmawiać. Ale gdy na chwilę wyszedłem z auta, ten głupi kucharzyna mnie porwał. Poszedł do jakiś zwierząt. Papuga powiedziała mu, by mnie zabił! Jak gonił mnie z piłą, musiałem szybko sać, bo by było po mnie. Schowałem się w tym miejscu... w kolejnym odcinku chciałem się zemścić i goniłem go autem z żarciem. Później porwałem tą trójkę przez przypadek, pomyliłem ich z kimś innym. Ten psychopata rzucił się na mnie i chciał mnie pociachać. Wyskoczyłem z samolotu, by uratować swe życie... a cieszyłem się nie ze śmierci tych bezmózgów, lecz z tego, że przeżyłem... zakapowałeś? Znikły kawałki innych odcinków - Teraz już tak...ale kto w takim razie to podpalił? - Jakaś wariatka. Coś tam gadała, że za wcześnie przybyła... - Izzy! - No chyba tak. - Kolejne pytanie...czemu porwałeś McLeana, śpiewaka i matkę mazgaja? - By mi uciekli, nie wyglądam zbyt miło... - I chyba ostatnie pytanie: czemu nagle zrobiłeś się taki zły? - Cóż, taki mam charakter - powiedział i się uśmiechnął. - I można powiedzieć, że jestem wariatem. Chyba, że tylko siostra tak na mnie mówi. Mam nawet ksywkę Szalony Edzio. - A czemu tak bardzo nie chcesz, bym pokazał innym to zdjęcie? - Jak Chris zobaczy, że to ja robiłem, to mnie nie weźmie do swojego kolejnego reality show. - E tam. Znam dobrze Chrisa i na pewno cię weźmie. On lubi takie osoby. - Heh, dzięki... A teraz możesz już pójść z twoim kumplem. - Nara...jesteś spoko ziom. Ej, mocno mu przywaliłeś, skoro jeszcze się nie obudził... - powiedział stażysta, patrząc na faceta od czołówki. - Noo... ale spróbuj go zanieść do waszej chaty... Miasto - Ehh...pójdę wreszcie do tego Chrisa i go przeproszę... brakuje mi tych jego żarcików, tego ciągłego gadania, tego narcyzostwa... teraz już się z nim pogodzę - postanowił Szef. - No co ty, odbiło ci?! - krzyknął Szef-Diabełek który właśnie się pojawił. - Nie. I wyrzucił do kosza Szef-Diabełka. Zauważył stażystę i Pana Czołówkę. - A temu co? - Oberwał w łeb pianinem - odpowiedział stażysta. - Widziałeś Chrisa? - Powinien być w restauracji. - Dzięki. Auto z żarciem - Ty, widać już miasto - zauważył zajączek. - Spoko. Czyli już po nas - powiedział Obleś. - No. Rozwalona Restauracja - Ja już spadam Lindsay. Narka! - pożegnał się Chris. - O, hej Szefie... - Chris... przepraszam! - Ty mnie przepraszasz ziom?! - Chris zrobił minę aka ":O". - No, a co? - Gówno. Też przepraszam ziom. I sobie poszli. Auto z żarciem - Ej, sikać mi się chce - powiedział Obleś. - ... - Nie no, wytrzymam. - Ty, drzewo nam stoi na drodze... - Aaaaaaaa! - krzyknęli. I bum. Rozwalona Restauracja - Spadamy już Lindsay - powiedział Owen, wyszedł z kuchni razem z Panem Kokosem i papugą i wyszli z restauracji. Dzień później Gdzieś w mieście - ZAWODNICY!!! - krzyczały prowadzące - Koniec zadania! Miało trwać trochę dłużej, ale zmieniliśmy zdanie. 5 minut później - No to? - spytał stażysta - Mówcie, kto wygrywa... - Wygrywa...gdzie Obleś i Zajączek? - Nas się pytasz? - Dobra, jak się znajdą to powiedzcie im, że już jest koniec zadania... a nietykalność dostają Pan Kokos i papuga. Chodźcie na ceremonię. Ceremonia - Ciągle ich nie ma? - zdziwiła się Sadie. - Dobra, co tam. Głosujcie. Głosują... I zagłosowali. - A więc pierwszy sok jest Pana Kokosa, drugi papugi... - Trzeci Pana Czołówki - mówiła Katie. - Czwarty Oblesia... - Piąty Chrisa, szósty Szefa... - A ostatni... - ... - ...zajączka. Żegnaj stażysto. - Przynajmniej obejrzę ten czaderski film... jak on się w ogóle nazywał? - spytał się stażysta faceta od czołówki. - Nie pamiętam... sprawdź se w necie. Stażysta wsiadł do auta z żarciem. Auto odjechało. - A, i jeszcze jedno! - krzyczał stażysta - Te wszystkie złe rzeczy to nie wina Tajemniczego Ktosia! - To co dalej mówił nie wiadomo, gdyż samochód był już za daleko. - Nie wina Tajemniczego Ktosia? - zdziwili się wszyscy. - No to kogo w takim razie? Po ceremonii, w przyczepie Katie i Sadie Facet od czołówki ogląda sobie swój film. Gdzieś indziej - Ałła...gdzie my jesteśmy? - spytał zajączek. - A, już pamiętam, rąbnęliśmy w drzewo... moja głowa... Obleś, żyjesz? - Taaa...kurde, na długo straciliśmy tą przytomność... - zauważył Obleś. - No... już się noc zrobiła. - Masz zegarek? - Nie...wracajmy już do miasta, bo jeszcze nas coś zaatakuje... - A może zostaniemy tu i pójdziemy rano? - Okej. Przyczepa Prowadzącego Przed Przyczepą Prowadzącego - Co się wydarzy w następnym odcinku? - Katie i Sadie mówiły końcową gadkę. - Czy Zajączek i Obleś wrócą bezpiecznie do miasta? Czy zadanie będzie ciekawe? Tego dowiecie się, oglądając kolejny odcinek Zamiany Ról! W Przyczepie Prowadzącego - Co ty tu robisz Panie Czołówko?! To nasz dom! - Chyba raczej przyczepa - mruknął pod nosem. - Ale dobra, już spadam, obejrzałem, co obejrzeć chciałem... - O kurczę, zapomniałam! - O czym? - Miałam coś oglądać! Nienawidzę zawodu prowadzącego! Może w domu obejrzę powtórkę... ale wątpię. - Oj nie martw się Sadie...też nie lubię być prowadzącym. - Ej, miał być koniec odcinka... - A no tak, sorki. Bye bye! Kategoria:Odcinki Zamiany Ról